parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best of Thomas
The Best of Thomas & Friends is a fan-fiction VHS/DVD Release featuring three Season 1 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, two Season 1 episodes, two Season 2 episodes, one Season 3 episode and one Season 4 episode narrated by George Carlin, three Season 5 episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and one Season 7 episode, one Season 8 episode, one Season 10 episode, one Season 12 episode and one Season 15 episode narrated by Michael Brandon. This is distributed by Video Treasures in 2012. This is made by Daniel Pineda. Stories #Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) #Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) #Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) #Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) #Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) #Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) #Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) #Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) #Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) #Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) #The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) #A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) #Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) #Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) #Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) Notes *Narrated by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Brandon and Alec Baldwin. *The front and back covers are Blue, Green, and Red. *The Season 5 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. *The opening credits echo before Thomas Gets Tricked. *The nameplates echo after Thomas Gets Tricked, Edward Helps Out, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Circus, Donald and Douglas, Henry's Special Coal, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, Percy and the Carnival, Cranky Bugs, Rosie's Carnival Special, Trouble for Thomas, The Flying Kipper, A Better View for Gordon, Fiery Flynn, and Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach. *The end credits echo after Toby and the Windmill. *The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Thomas Gets Tricked, James Learns A Lesson and Tenders and Turntables. *Distributed by Video Treasures. Trivia * In the End Credits, a still Toby and the Windmill picture is used. Summary Opening Credits *THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE & FRIENDS *BASED ON THE RAILWAY SERIES BY THE REV. W. AWDRY *ADAPTATION BY BRITT ALLCROFT *THE BEST OF THOMAS & FRIENDS *STORYTELLER RINGO STARR GEORGE CARLIN ALEC BALDWIN & MICHAEL BRANDON *DIRECTED BY DAVID MITTON, STEVE ASQUITH & GREG TIERNAN Opening Previews #Video Treasures Tracking Control #Video Treasures FBI Warnings #Video Treasures logo (1987-1997) #Blue Mountain Mystery Trailer #Britt Allcroft Presents logo #Thomas & Friends Season 5 Intro #First few seconds of Thomas Gets Tricked Closing Previews #Last few seconds of Toby and the Windmill #Visit the Thomas & Friends Website logo #Thomas & Friends Season 5 Outro #A Britt Allcroft Production logo #Video Treasures logo (1987-1997, still version, silent) Video Artwork Front Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of a sly Thomas and a speechless Gordon from Thomas Gets Tricked is shown. Back Cover (Video Treasures version) * A picture of Thomas and Percy from Cranky Bugs is shown. Nameplates After Thomas Gets Tricked * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Edward Helps Out * Thomas * James * Edward * Percy * Toby After Henry and the Elephant * Gordon * Donald and Douglas * Sir Handel * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Percy * Harold * Caroline * Bill and Ben * Trevor * Stepney * Thomas * Edward * Duke After Thomas and the Circus * Thomas * Edward * Molly * Duncan * Stanley * James * Duck After Donald and Douglas * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Henry's Special Coal * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Bill and Ben * Donald and Douglas * Duck * Devious Diesel * Daisy * Boco * Harold * Trevor After Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Percy and the Carnival * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Emily * Toad * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) * Henry * Bertie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Trevor * Duncan * Mavis After Cranky Bugs * Thomas * James * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Percy * Toby * Bertie * Terence After Rosie's Carnival Special * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Trevor * Rosie After Trouble for Thomas * Edward * James * Gordon * Terence * Toby After The Flying Kipper * Thomas * James * Gordon * Percy * Toby After A Better View for Gordon * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Donald * Douglas * Oliver After Fiery Flynn * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Trevor * Percy * Stepney * Bill and Ben * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand * Molly * Boco * Toby * Owen After Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach * James * Thomas * George * Henry * Caroline * Percy * Toby * Bertie * D261 Category:Daniel Pineda